Rias x Issei
by Friskiebear
Summary: There will be lemons as of chapter 2 it is a little odd at first I get that
1. Rias x Issei problem to go to Liam

(Issei pov)

I am issei kun and I am a high schooler and I have 2 friend named medusa and mohamata they are total pervs. our schools top beauties are Rias and Akeno-san and the school's mascot is Koneko boy is Kiba and there is also an ex-nun named Asia and this new kid named Liam I do not know much about him he is not seen very much which is very interesting.

* * *

AH morning all ready guess it is time to do my usual brush my teeth splash some water on my face and then I should go down to get breakfast that I am sure that was made by Asia.

In the dining room Asia and Rias are sitting at the table when I walk in and take a seat and Asia starts to get my food from the kitchen and I say oh asia let me get it you cooked it so I think you should sit down.

(Asia pov)

why thank you Issei.

(Issei pov)

i am walking back to the dining room and then i sit down and give the plates of food to Rias and Asia and then Asia prays to god and gets a headache like she always does since we are devils.

I have dream to get my own harem but I have to be a high class devil to make my own harem.

(Rias pov)

Issei it's time to go to school get your bag so we are not late.

(Issei pov)

when we arrive at school as usual I get all the stares from the other high schoolers and then out of know where a paper airplane hits me in the back of the head so I unfolded it and it said dear Issei come to the park after school come alone because I need to talk to you Liam. I got surprised at what it said because normally Liam would just not talk to anybody at all bam Medusa just hit me. what did you do that for.

(Medusa pov)

I am just very mad at you because you have the schools top beauties and you said you would hook us up man.

(Issei pov)

sorry you guy's I have just been so caught up in school I guess I forgot.

(Medusa pov)

you liar you have not because we know how much you hate school

(Issei pov)

just leave me alone guy's I need to get to class.

(Issei pov)

so i am at the park and this is where I am supposed to meet Liam

(Liam pov)

hey Issei what up where are you liam oh sorry I was just making a grand entrance oh ok take a seat on the park bench I will explain a few thing first I need to tell you that there are more than two dragon emperors and I am the third and final dragon the emperor of the blue dragon also known as the wave dragon and I am a stray deval and I need a haram soon or I will be killed but I wanted to meet with you first so I could have you ask Rias if she has a spot open for another person ok I will ask her tonight for you and tell you tomorrow so meet me at the o.r.c club room tomorrow ok thanks oh and I have a second sacred gear and it is the same one as Kiba's so a knight would be more of a match for me

(Issei pov)

ok I will see you tomorrow

* * *

finally I am home Rias is dinner done

(Rias pov)

yes Issei it is just come to the dining room I will bring it to you and I waited to eat so I could eat with you Issei

(Issei pov)

oh ok Rias I will be waiting for you

in the dining room

lets dig in Rias

(Rias pov)

ok

(Issei pov)

hea ah Rias I have a Question for you. you know Liam right yea well he asked me if you had a position for a Knight open because he is a stray devil and he informed me that there are actually 3 dragon emperors and he is the third the dragon of waves or the blue dragon.

(Rias pov)

actually yes I do have a knight position open.

(Issei pov)

good because he is coming to the o.r.c club room tomorrow so have you knight peace ready for tomorrow so you can claim him time to go to bed sleep tight Rias.

* * *

I guess I will do my morning routine and I will go down to breakfast wah thump thump thump

ow!

(Rias pov)

oh Issei are you ok

(Issei pov)

yea I am ok just a little bruise

(Rias pov)

oh good I thought you were seriously injured

(Issei pov)

ok I will go eat

(Rias pov)

oh breakfast is on the table I figured you would be down soon

(Issei pov)

nom nom nom nom mmmm that was a good breakfast of sausage,eggs,bacon,hashbrowns.

Time to go to school

on the way to school boom what was that? Was that Rias and her powers of destruction.

(Rias pov)

Take that cao cao and this boom bang where are you Issei I can't hold out for ever.

come on I need help

(Liam pov)

take this cao cao hiken blast juggernaut drive hiken super blast

(Rias pov)

is that liam I can't tell Liam is that you!

(Liam pov)

yea Rias it's me Issei was not here so i jumped in to help you!

(Rias pov)

wow he is really strong I now know why Issei wanted him in the harem

(Liam pov)

sword summon zaper black flame gem boost.

take this cao cao slice clan clan gem boost black lightning.

shing bang

(cao cao)

how did you do that you cut my sword in half and now I must be going

(Issei pov)

what where did that big power surge come from

[partner] I think that might have been Liam

beep beep beep

[partner]it's liam

Hi Liam was that you just now that made that big explosion

yea it was me and it was to protect Rias she was fighting cao cao

what on her own

yea but she got lucky that I came using snap teleport

wait what you can do that

yea I can and I saved her

boom

what was that

dude get over here now its raser and cao cao and azazel and they want to fight with you and me

on my way

sacred gear

crimson promotion

i will contact the forth dragon emperor soon

sacred gear summon dragon of lightning

ultimate juggernaut drive dark fire lightning

sword summon dark fire lightning

what are you doing going to full power

beep

(liam and issei pov)

lets do this drive unleashed dragon splurge

dragon armour

double element swords

(azazel razier cao cao pov)

oh crap they just tripled their power

tri balance breakers

(Issei and Liam pov)

bring it on dragon combo strike

ka boom

(Cao cao pov)

there way stronger that a few minutes ago

no way they broke our balance breaker forum

lets retreat good idea

* * *

(Issei pov)

wow liam you are very strong

(Liam pov)

I know that ring oh that was the bell lets head to the o.r.c club room

lead the way Issei

(Issei pov)

here we are Rias are you in there

(Rias pov)

yea come in Liam and Issei

Liam two day you will become a gremory member and from here on be known as Knight Liam

(Liam pov)

where is the rest of the members

(Rias pov)

oh they went out on a mission and should be returning soon

then a red ring appears on the floor

oh they're here

Liam meet akeno-san,koneko,asia,gasper,and kiba

oh Kiba Liam is a knight as well

(Kiba pov)

oh then Liam can you show me your sword shur

(Liam pov)

sword summon zaper black fire sword

(Kiba pov)

nice sword

(Liam pov)

I know I heard you had the aglecdeamond sword

(Kiba pov)

yea lets train in the training yard

(Liam pov)

sword summon black zaper sword

(Kiba pov)

come forth

**203044 ** Sign out


	2. Rias x Liam

p style="orphans: auto; widows: auto;  
direction: ltr; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"(Issei pov)/span/p 


	3. Rias x Liam kiba training

(Liam pov)

Time to go get another boring old contract

(Rias pov)

here is your contract and after you complete this contract you will get a special treat

(Liam pov)

ok i will be back

(in Liam's mind)

what could the special treat be a dance a night together my mind is just boggled by that

(Liam pov)

(ding dong)

(someones pov)

i thought devils teleported in or something like that not rung the doorbell

(Liam pov)

what did you need a devil for

(Someones pov)

i need you to clean my daughter's room

(Liam pov)

ok

(walks to the room and opens the door and his jaw drops)

(in liam's mind)

wow she is hot

(Liam's pov)

(snaps his fingers)

(momo pov)

Hi handsome you should come in and sit down but close the door and lock it so we can talk in peace

(liam pov)

My name is liam and your's is

(Momo pov)

oh my name is Momo

(Liam pov)

your hot Momo

(momo pov)

I like you

(Liam pov)

(sit's down)

(then lays back)

(momo lay down beside him)

(Deep Kissing)

(liam pov)

i Know you don't i

(momo pov)

yes you do

(liam pov)

flash back to middle school

hi my name is momo-san hello momo can we be friends shur and am guessing that you are new here momo yes i am liam so 2 years later by liam but i know we will meet again

flashback end

so you are the momo that moved away in 8th grade

(momo pov)

yes i am and i came back just like i said we will meet again remember?

(liam pov)

Yes i remember but i need to go it's 6:30

(momo pov)

ok i will see you at school tomorrow liam

* * *

ah finally home

a note on the door

dear liam

eat dinner and then come up to your room

Love

Rias

oh yea the surprise

gobble gobble gobble

ah done go up to your room we will get the dishes

up stairs i get blindfolded by Rias and tied to a chair and then she takes off the blindfold and she is wearing a bikini and my room looks different and then music starts playing romantic music and then she goes to a pole and starts dancing and she danced for 5 hours straight and then

lemon alert lemon alert lemon alert lemon alert lemon alert lemon alert

in Liam's bedroom

they pull into a deep kiss and then Liam undoes Rias's bra and revels her massive opia and starts to suck on her nipple and gropes the other beast with the other hand and then swaps them and then Rias takes off her panties and reviles her virgina and says I want you I want you now then I shall give it to you Oh liam Rias moans as I thrust inside her in her then she say's my turn to pleasure you liam then Rias starts to lick the tip of my dick and then she puts the whole thing in her mouth and gives me a deep throat manure Rias I going to cum do it then she crawls up and falls asleep beside me and i fall asleep too


	4. Chapter 4 the talk

p style="orphans: auto; text-indent:  
0px; widows: auto; direction: ltr; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="font-style: italic; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255,  
0);""hey Rias we should talk about what our childhood oh ok liam"/span/p 


End file.
